Romeo and Juliet-Modern Version
by siou.ying55
Summary: Juliet can't stand her father anymore. She makes up her mind to apply for Martha Graham School without hesintaion.


Romeo and Juliet-Modern Version

Capuet International Business Company and Montague International Business Company are two of biggest business company in the world. At the beginning, Capulet and Montague were good friends when they were undergraduates. They decided to found a company together, which called: C&amp;M International Business Company. They wished their company could be the greatest company around the world. However, with time passing, Capulet and Montague often had different ideas on business. One day, they fought as result of that Capulet wanted to cooperate with Verona Association to get more profit, but Montague didn't agree with that. Montague consider it was very possible that Verina wanted to fool them. He could prove to Capulet, but Capulet insisted on his opinion. They broke up and C&amp;M Inc. became two separate companies.

Ten years later…

Juliet graduated from university. She wears a tank with a check shirt and jeans. She is tapping on the keyboard and browsing on the website which is about looking for a job. Most of jobs aren't her ideal job. She looks for the job which can be lifework. Mr. Capulet calls Juliet to downstairs and has lunch. Juliet goes downstairs and turns in a big smile at her father. While they are eating, Capulet mentions that Juliet is going to enter family career. When she heard that she refused the bad idea in her mind. Then, she answers, " Sure, I'd love to. That's an excellent idea. I can start from gross root emplyee." Her father satisfies her reaction. At the same time, Mr. Capulet plans to hold a 22nd birthday party for his dear dauguter. She said, "It doesn't have to spend so much money to do that. " But Capulet insisted on it. She compromised him.

At the day of Juliet's birthday party, she wears a purple silk evening gown which makes her look like Venus. Most of guests are Mr. Capulet's friends, not hers. She feels really bored that there are few people she knows until she runs into a handsome tall man who wears Armani black tuxedo. Juliet feels sorry that she spils out red wine on him. The man grins and says, "It is ok. Never mind." Juliet takes him to the restroom to change his clothes. After changing clothes, Romeo and Juliet introduce themselves and walk to the balcony. They talk about their habbits, interests, and goals in the future. Juliet surprised that Romeo can be a manager of Montague International Business Company at the age of 27. Romeo thinks that how cute the girl. He has never met a girl who makes him want to know her more. At the end of the party, they leave phone number and Line ID number to each other. They make a deal to have a date few days later.

Romeo and Juliet started to chat on Line whenever if they are busy. Even when Juliet goes home really late, Romeo doesn't go to bed until she goes to bed as well. They usually watch movies (Fortunately, they have the same taste about films.) and see night views in their free time. One night, Romeo asks Juliet what her dream is. Juliet says, "Actually, I want to be a dancer. I also want to apply for Martha Graham School where they teache modern dance. I had been learning dance for 10 years." Romeo: "Wow, that's amazing! Why did you give it up?" Juliet says, "Because of my dad, he doesn't think I can take dancing as a career whole life, especially after my mom's death. I don't want to disappoint him so I hesitate if I apply for the dance school." Romeo: "Okay… I get it… I am a single family, too, but my dad never stops me from doing anything. Maybe you should keep dancing. Prove it to your father. After all, realizing your dream can make you happy, right? Just like me. I am volunteered to enter family career is because I am interested in International Business, not because my dad forced me to learn about it." Juliet can't deny that. When Juliet turns around and sees herself in Romeo's eyes, suddently, she feels something changes in her heart just like butterflies in her stomach. So is Romeo. They are getting closer and feel the breath from each other. Afterward, they are kissing for a long time as if there is nobody around them.

Capulet discovers that Juliet get home late recently. When he calls her, she always answers that she gotta be home. He wonders that what is wrong with her. He commands his secretary to investigate Juliet. Few days later, Capulet's secretary tells him that Juliet is in love with a man who called Romeo Montague, the youngest manager of Montague International Business Company. Juliet is going to apply for Martha Graham School. Capulet feels pretty shocked that he has not heard the last name so long. Then, he turns into outrageous. Capulet lined Juliet to tell her that she can't stay with a man who called Montague and she will be grounded. Mr. Capulet also tell her that she is going to marry to Paris Verona who is the CEO of Verona Car Industry in two month. He is the best choice for Juliet. When Juliet checks her Line in free, she reads the messages from her dad. She is angry that her father looks into her without asking. He even decides who she marries to. She can't stand her father anymore. Juliet makes up her mind to apply for Martha Graham School without hesitaion. She emails her application documents to the school secretly.

There is a cold war in Capulet Family for about one month. Mr. Capulet and Juliet has never talked after he tells Juliet is grounded. Thus, Juliet always stays at home except she goes to work. She has nowhere to go so she prepares for the exam to enter Martha Graham School two weeks later. Juliet only can see Romeo on webcam. She misses him so much.

Roemo is worried about Juliet, he is afraid Juliet would miss the chance to be a dancer. Mr. Montague knows the relationship between Romeo and Juliet from Capulet. Capulet threats Montague that he must control Romeo and do not let me close to Juliet anymore. Otherwise, Montague company will be closed. In fact, Montague thinks the relationship between Romeo and Juliet doesn't matter though he just doesn't understand why Romeo loves Juliet so much. Romeo tells his dad that Juliet is Romeo's Ms. Right., Montague supports and respects his son's choice no matter what happens.

Exam is coming, Romeo helps Juliet escape from her house. Mr. Capulet wants to let Juliet marry to Paris as quick as possible. Capulet doesn't give Juliet any chances to go abroad. At midnight, Juliet escapes from her house when his father is sleeping. Romeo picks her up and they go to the airport imeediately. They determind to take the first flight to New York and live at the Montague Villa in New York.

One year later…

Juliet eventually pass the exam and entered the Martha Graham School. Now, she can perform at the stage where she's dreamed of. Thanks to Romeo, she can have courage to go for her dream, but she feels guilty that Romeo gives up many things to stay with her. Romeo whispers to Juliet that nothing can replace her. Juliet is the most important gift in his life. He says that as a vow.

The next morning, Juliet walks casually in the house and she enters a study room. She picks a journal from the bookshelf and a picture is falling down from the journal. Mr. Montague and her father are in the picture. Juliet wakes Romeo up right away. They are surprised their father were good friends before. They even founded a company together. Juliet wonders to know why her father hates Montague so much. In the journal, Mr. Montague mentioned that there was a secret tape about the truth. Juliet and Romeo do their best to find out the tape. Juliet wants to tell her father the truth in person. She tells Romeo that her thoughts and they decide to fly back to Taiwan. They has missed their fathers so long. When Juliet gets home, she hugs Capulet right away. Mr. Capulet is too surprised to say anything. He thanks god that his dear sweetie comes home finally. Juliet feels so sorry about her childish behaviors, but she doesn't forget to tell her father the truth 10 years ago. She plays the secret tape from Montague villa. Capulet listens to it carefully and realizes how foolish he was. He swears that he will never do that again. He apologizes to his best buddy, Montague. Capulet also promises Juliet that he won't interfere her business. She can do whatever she wants including marrying to Romeo.

Six months later…

A marvelous wedding is held at W Hotel. The bride and the bridegroom look really happy. The wedding is also a fabulous party to celebrate that Capulet Company amalgamates with Motague Company. C&amp;M International Business Company appears again.


End file.
